Haunted
by Night Starx
Summary: What if Dimitri took Tasha's offer? Leaving Rose? Heartbroken, Rose finds comfort in least expected person, Adrian Ivashkov. Who suprisingly, slowly starts to heal her broken heart.Time passes, and Rose finds herself falling for Adrian.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **i DO NOT Own any Vampire Academy characters, those are creations of Richelle Mead.

**NOTE:** Okay, so I love Rose& Dimitri but i also Love Adrian and Rose and there never enough of those fan fics. I kinda wish Rose gave him more of chance. This Idea came to me while reading Sprit Bound. Hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews will be great. They make me feel Inspired :-)

* * *

**Haunted**

**Chapter 1**

Reaching his door, I came to sudden halt. '_What are you doing here, Rose?" _I sighed as I glanced towards his door. '_You don't even like him!_' an angry voice rang in my ears. I placed both of my hands on top of my head and closed my eyes. Attempting to block the voices out.

The last person I expected to come for comfort was Adrian Ivashkov. Usually I came to Lissa in situations like these. Besides I couldn't even tell her if I wanted to, because this had to do with Dimitri. There was only one person who would understand. Sighing, I glanced back towards his door before raising my hand and knocking.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest while I waited. I took couple deep breaths, confused by my sudden emotions. I raised my hand to knock again when the door opened. I placed my hand at the side, coming face to face with Adrian. I glanced at him, at his bare chest and his slightly messed up, realizing that he must been sleeping. My eyes however kept glancing towards his bare chest before meeting his. I could feel his eyes on me; I could feel myself flushing before I took a step back from him. "Little Dhampir, what are you doing here?" He asked me, giving me that one smile that seemed to take my breath away.

Instantly shaking the sudden feeling away, I glanced back towards him. "I…" I began but no more words seemed to be forming. Keeping my eyes at my sides, I glanced towards the ground. '_I shouldn't come here' _thoughts ran through my mind but I remained still. "Rose?" I heard Adrian say the name he rarely did. I could hear concern in his voice. I remained still, avoiding his gaze.

I felt Adrian's fingers underneath my chin, lifting it up. Our eyes met. I could fell tears forming in my eyes, hoping that he didn't notice. "What's wrong? Are you still upset about what happened?"

I wanted to say yes, wishing that it was all that was bothering me. "Y-yes" I paused for second, angry at myself for lying to him. "But there is something else" I added after a moment. "D-Dimitri" I said, more tears forming in my eyes, the tears I was unable to hold in any longer. In that instant, before I even realizing what was happened, I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

I remembered Adrian whispering something to me, but I couldn't make out the words. I remember being led inside the room, sitting down as he sat down beside me. He held me, comforted me. His words, his arms holding me, supporting me, made me feel safe, and loved.

I pulled back from him after few moments, our eyes meeting. For a second we just stared at one another. He reached over and brushed his fingertips against my cheek before wiping my tears away. His touches send shivers through me. I tried to shake the emotion away and gave him a small, weak smile. "Thank you, Adrian"

"For what?" Realizing his hand was still on my cheek, his cheeks flushed for second before he let his hand drop to his side.

"For being there" I replied. "I- I didn't know who else to come to"

"What about Lissa?"

"She wouldn't understand…" I paused for second, watching him. "Not about this." Besides she's out with Christian somewhere"

Adrian nodded. "But why did you come to me? I thought that you didn't like me" He asked me, and I could hear curiosity in his voice. Not like I could blame him, considering the way that I been treating him the past few weeks. But it wasn't because I didn't like him; he just confused me, at least my feelings towards him. '_Feelings? You can't possibly have feelings for him!_'

I moved my hand that sat on top of my knee, placing it on top of his hand. His eyes widened a bit. "Because I knew you understand" I replied in soft voice.

He looked at our hands, and then looked anxiously glanced at me. "What happened, Rose? With you and Dimitri?"

I swallowed, placing my hand on my knee once again, looking away from him. I knew this moment would come but part of me hoped that he wouldn't ask. I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. He left" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"_Roza…" He began as I approached him, but this time there was something different in his voice. "Take a seat, we need to talk" _

_I looked at him, knowing that whatever he wanted to talk about couldn't be good. I took a step towards him, glancing into those eyes that I loved. "It's about Tasha, isn't it?" I asked in a whisper. I wasn't even sure he heard me. _

_He froze. His eyes widening. "How did you…" He began. _

_I shook my head. Taking a step back. "Who else would it be about?"_

_Dimitri sighed, placing a hand through his hair. "I took her offer, Rose. I'm leaving" _

_Tears formed in my eyes, I looked down, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. "W-hen are you leaving?" I got out after couple minutes of silence passed between us. _

"_Tomorrow" _

_My head snapped up. "Tomorrow?" I glared at him. "How could you just leave? Especially after what happened. What about me? What about us?" I snapped. _

"_Roza…" He began, taking a step towards me but I took step back. "How many times to we have to go through this? There are no us. There never will be. Besides…" He paused for second, hesitating. "I care about Tasha" _

_I let out a small gasp escape me. "Fine" I walked towards the doors, leading out of the gym. Stopping for second, I turned around facing him, finally letting the tears fall. "If you cared about me, the way you said you do. You wouldn't do this; you'd stay, especially when I need you" _

"_Rose, you know that…." He began._

_I shake my head. "Don't, Dimitri. Don't break my heart further" I said in shaking voice, before running out of the gym, letting the doors slam after me. _

"Rose, don't cry. He's an idiot" I heard Adrian's voice few moments later. His arms wrapping around me again, pulling me closer towards him. It was only then I realized that I was crying again. I leaned against him, resting my head on his lap.

I felt his hands stroking my hair. I liked being care for this way. It's then I came to realization how much Adrian really cared for me. Feeling guilty for taking him for being so cruel towards him, all these months.

I lifted my head. My eyes meeting his.

"Adrian, I'm sorry"

He looked at me, in confusion. "Sorry, for what? You got nothing to be sorry for"

"I do" I responded softy. "For way I treated you in past few months. I can tell now that you do care about me"

"I can't blame you, Rose" He responded, his fingers wrapping around my hair, the way Dimitri's used to.

I smiled. "Do you mind, if I stay here tonight?" I asked which had taken Adrian by surprise which was rare.

"A-re you sure?"

"Yes. I don't really want be alone, tonight"

"Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you need to" I smiled, resting my head against his chest, hearing his heart pounding in his chest. I knew that being this close to me was hard for him.

"Thank you" I responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **I know that it been forever but i got stuck on how to continue it, and plus was busy with school. An idea finally came to me. I'm not sure if i am too fond of ending yet, so it might be edited in next few days if better idea occus. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Please, review this chapter. I'll update next as soon as i can. In meantime, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_How could you Rose?" He paused, glancing over at me. "I thought you said you loved me" Dimitri's hurt expression looked towards me, causing my heart to shatter. '__**Do what?**__' thoughts ran through my mind, taking a step towards him. _

_Seeing him backing away, shaking his head, causing my heart shatter in even smaller pieces. Wrapping my arms around myself, watching him. "I do love you. Why would you even say that?"_

"_Then why are you with him? Why are you with Adrian?" _

My eyes snapped opened. Glancing around, realizing that my head is resting on top of Adrian's chest while he slept peacefully next to me. For moment I watch him sleeping, events of the night before coming back to me. Then Dimitri's face.

I shake my head. "Just leave me alone" I whisper under my breath. Sitting up on the bed, I glance towards Adrian. '_What am I doing here? How can he possibly help you with this?' _Getting up from the bed, I take the jacket from nearby chair.

Putting on my shoes, I walk towards the door before hesitating and turning around, watching him. '_You can't just leave him. Not after what he did for you last night_' thoughts ran through my mind as I continued watching him.'_ I have to. I can't afford be close to anyone else_' Sighing, I took a step towards the bed, stopping near Adrian before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" I whispered.

'_Go! Before you change your mind_' a voice rang in my ears. I watched him for second more, unable to take my eyes of his bare chest, how handsome he looked when he was sleeping. Wondering how it be to touch his chest, his body.

I stumbled back, away from him, heading towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob. "Rose?" I heard his sleepy voice from behind me. I know that I should at least turn around but instead I opened the door and walked out.

"What are you doing Rose? Go back in there" I mumbled under breath, but instead I kept on walking.

"Rose!" I heard his voice come from behind me. I took another step, to get away from him but he grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I opened my mouth to make a smart remark, to get away from me but closed my mouth the moment I saw his expression, his pained expression. '_Crap'._

I pulled my hand away from his grasp. Taking a step back from him, I couldn't afford being too close to him. "I have to go, Adrian"

"Why did you take off like that?" He asked me, the minute I turned around.

"I just told you, I had to go. I am running late" I lied.

"Running late where? It's the weekend"

"I…." I began before turning around, facing him. My heart pounding in my chest. "Promised I meet Lissa. She needs me" I lied again. _'Why are you doing this? Lying to him_' I glanced at him, hoping he believe but I could see it in his expression that he didn't.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. "Fine, do what you want little Dhampir. Next time do me a favor and don't come crying to me, when you get your heart broken" He snapped at me, something that he haven't done, not even once in all those time that I know him.

'_You hurt him, what did you expect?_' My eyes met his but he glanced away, walking back towards his room. The door slammed behind him. I looked at him and took step towards his room, then shaking my head and turned around. '_Well done Rose, you lost two people you cared about in a day_' I sprinted into a run, ignoring the voices, ignoring people's stares. "Rose are you…" I heard Eddie's voice which faded away as I ran past him.

Within seconds I was near Lissa's dorm room, pounding on her door. I needed my best friend. "I'm coming!" I heard Lissa's voice from the other end and the door opened. "Rose, are you okay?" The moment she saw my expression and all I could do without breaking down, was shake my head. "Come on, come inside" She responding in soothing voice, leading me inside as Adrian had the night before.

Sitting down on her bed, I remained silent for few moments while Lissa talked, stroked my hair. Something that reminded me so much of night before, I jumped up. "Rose, what's wrong? Are you still upset about Mason?"

"It's not just that. I messed up"

"You didn't mess up" She took step towards me."What happened to Mason, wasn't your fault"

"This has nothing to do with Mason!" I snapped. Seeing Lissa's eyes widen as she took step back from me. "I am sorry, I am just angry with myself. I always seem to screw up"

"Rose, you got tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me" She placed her hand on top of my arm. My eyes met hers. I knew that as much as I wanted, I couldn't tell her about Dimitri.

"I was upset last night but you were out with Christian last night" I paused for second, walking towards the bed and sitting down. Lissa sat beside me, watching me. "So I ended up with Adrian" I saw her eyes widen. "We just talked. He was really sweet actually; he spent hours trying to comfort her"

"See he's not such jerk as you assumed"

"I never said he was"

Lissa rolled her eyes at me. "You might not say it, but way you talked about him. I knew that you didn't like him"

I sighed. "Anyways, I ended up staying night at his place because I didn't want be alone" I replied before pausing. "But this morning I took off, and when he went after me, I told him I had be somewhere even thought I didn't. He knew it too because he took off afterwards"

"Is there a reason you lied to him, Rose?"

I paused, hesitating, wondering if I should be telling her this. However, I needed tell someone and it's not like I had anyone else. Lissa always has been my one true friend. Besides, I knew I couldn't tell Adrian, he could never find out. "Yes"

Lissa opened her mouth to say something, and smiled. "Oh my god! You like him"

I just nodded, knowing there was no point of denying it. Knowing I shouldn't even having those feelings, not so soon after Dimitri's departure. '_Oh god. Dimitri. How could I forgotten about him? _' I attempted to forget, to shake the thought away but images of him seemed to be floating in front of me.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa's concerned voice besides me.

I turned, facing her. "I have to go" I responded and before she had a chance to respond, I jumped up from the bed and darted out of the bed before she had a chance to catch me.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**: First of all, thank you for everyone's reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Since i got good reviews, it made me feel inspired to update. Besides i was in writing mood so decided to write while i had an idea. More reviews would be amazing. The more reviews, the faster i will update. Reviews make me happy, inspired.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I took a step towards him, my heart beating in my chest. Part of me knew that I shouldn't do this that I should just leave right now. I knew that if I keeping on going, there would be no going back. __**Stop Rose, think about what you doing, and think about Dimitri. What you doing to him. **__I just shook my head, taking another step towards him. __**What I am doing to him? Why does it matter? He left me. It's over. **__Thoughts ran through my mind. Ignoring the voices, telling me to stop. Unable to ignore my feelings for him any longer. _

_I came to halt when I approached him, placing both of my hands on his shoulders. "Adrian" I say, my voice coming soft, that I'm not sure that he even heard me. My eyes meeting his. He smiles at me, the smile that seems to take my breath away. _

"_What changed your mind, little Dhampir?" He asked me, with smile. Adrian's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer towards his body. _

_I smiled, stroking my fingers across his arm, seeing shivers go down his arm. "You know that there was always something between us, from the moment I met you. I guess I just didn't want to admit it, till now" I leaned closer towards him, our lips only inches apart, before gazing back into his eyes. "You're the one I need, I want" I whisper into his ear. _

_Our lips meet. _

_Pulling away for second, I leaned closer towards him. "I didn't think I love again. I was wrong. I love you" I whisper in his ear. My lips kiss his neck, then his lips again before he has a chance to respond. My fingers tracing down his neck, his back before slipping underneath his shirt, stroking his bare back. Smiling when I hear him moaning. _

_Taking his hand, I lead him towards the bed, continuing to kiss him, my tongue sliding against his. Pushing him down on bed, as I lay on top of him before taking off his shirt and tossing it to the ground, my fingers tracing his bare chest. My kisses making their way from his lips, to his neck then his chest, then back up. _

My eyes snap open, causing me to sit up on my bed, breathing hard. _Damn it. Not again. _Thoughts ran through my mind as I brushed my damn red hair, away from my eyes. In the past few weeks, those dreams seemed to come to me more often, more vivid. It actually felt as I was with him, it made me want to be with him. Wanted me to kiss him, to feel his body against mine. _Stop it Rose! Stop thinking about him. It's Adrian we are talking about here. You hate him, remember? _But then shaking my head, I know that I don't. That I can't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard I try.

_Crap. I'm in love with him._ With that I place my head into my arms. Looking up after few moments, I glance towards my clock on the nightstand, realizing that it's late. I jump up from my bed, making my way towards the door and then out of my dorm. _I have to see him; I have to talk to him. _Even though it's not like I haven't tried to in past couple weeks, to apologize how I acted, but anytime I tried, he brushed me off, saying he was busy. Adrian had never been busy for me; he always found time, till that day, not like I could blame him.

I tiptoe down the hallway, barefoot; glancing around to make sure that there no guardians are around. I knew that if I got caught sneaking around in middle of night, especially to see Moroi, I never get talk to him. I had to see him tonight; I had to tell him how I felt before he moved on.

I came to halt once I reached his door, hesitating, the same I had few weeks earlier when I came to see him, after Dimitri's departure. _Think about what you doing Rose. It's not too late turn around. _"I have to do this" I mumbled under my breath before I lifted my hand and knocked couple times. I took in few deep breaths before knocking again, after few minutes.

The door opened.

I stared at Adrian, and the more I looked at him, the faster my heart raced. "Rose, do you have any idea what time it is?" He rubbed his eyes. It was then when I noticed dark circles underneath his eyes.

"I know it's late. But I have to talk to you"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Besides, I am pretty sure you find some other excuse in morning. To avoid me"

Adrian glanced towards the ground, away from me. "I'm not avoiding you. I just been busy"

I took a breath. "Busy doing what?" I took a step towards him. "I get it. You're angry with me. I don't blame you after the way I treated you, considering the fact how nice you were to me after Dimitri left" I sighed, taking another breath before taking another step towards him. "I need talk to you, I need to explain, please Adrian" My eyes met his.

Adrian gazes at me for second. My heard pounded, wondering if he'll kick me out like he did last time I tried talking to him. Sighing, he opened the door wider. "Come in"

Smiling, I stepped inside his room.

"What was so important that you needed to talk about tonight?" He asked, his voice sounding tired.

I turned around, facing him. _You can do this Rose. The worse that can happen is he'll reject you. But you have find out how he feels about you. You have find a way to make him forgive you. _"I think you know what it's about, Adrian"

He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms across his chest. "I am not a mind reader, Rose. If you came here to waste my time, it's better if you leave now" He responded before heading towards the door but I grabbed ahold of his arm.

"No, wait. I'm sorry" I saw him glancing towards my hand, and I instantly let my hand drop to my side. "I came to talk you, about that day I took off" And the instant the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it when I saw pain flashing across his expression. In that instant, I wanted to take him in my arms, to comfort him. Instead I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It was never my intention to hurt you, Adrian" I paused for moment, hesitating. "I was just confused and it scared me"

"Confused about what?"

_Here it goes. There is no turning back now. _I took my hand off his shoulder. I gazed into his eyes, unable to take my eyes off him for few moments. _How did I not notice how absolutely handsome he was before? _Shaking the thought away, knowing that I am stalling. I took his hand into mine, seeing his shocked expression. "About my feelings for you"

Adrian's eyes went wide. The reaction I was pretty much expecting from him. "W-hat feelings? You don't even like me Rose. Since when do you have feelings for me?"

I squeezed his hand. "I never hated you Adrian. I think I just acted that, because I was attracted to you. I just didn't realize it till that day. Believe me, I was surprised myself" My heart pounded faster as I paused and took step closer, till our bodies were nearly touching. "But since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

"I…" He paused. Silence filling the room for few moments. He glanced towards our hands before anxiously meeting my eyes. "Why now, Rose?"

I look at him, unable to move, to speak for a moment. _Just do it already. Tell him! Before you change your mind. _"Because before, they were just feelings. The feelings that I wasn't even sure were real" I paused, hesitating. Wondering if I should just stop at that. I shake my head, seeing Adrian watching me in confusion. _He needs to know._ "But now, I know they for real. Expect now, they aren't just feelings. Adrian, I…" I paused, my heart pounding. I'm in love with you" I interlaced my fingers with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: **I'm sorry for the wait. I know that it's been couple weeks since the update. I had two tests (In same day) last week so before that, i spent most of my time pretty much studying and after all this studying, i could no longer think. Well here you go, i decided to update while i had an idea.

Thank you for everyone's reviews, more reviews would be great. I love to hear from what others think of this chapter and i will try update again soon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

"_I'm in love with you_"

I stared at her, my eyes wide. No words really surprised me anymore but Rose's words did. She was in love with me? How was that possible? I knew that I must be dreaming, because there's no way that Rose Hathaway could be in love with me, o could she? I instantly dismissed the thought, the moment that it entered my mind.

I glanced towards Rose who stood in front of me, watching me curiously. I closed my eyes, pretty sure that the moment I open them, she would be gone. "Adrian, are you okay?" I heard her voice besides me; I could feel her breath on my cheek. I shivered.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and saw Rose watching me with a concerned expression. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. _Isn't this what you wanted? Say something! _A voice rang in my head. Anxiously, I placed my hand through my hair. "You're – You in love with me? Since when?" I managed to get out, stammering a bit. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Rose frowns, taking a step back and watching me with hurt expression. "For a while. I thought you be happy? Isn't this what you wanted?"

I sighed. "It is" I pause, hesitating for a minute. "It's not that I'm not happy Rose, I just have hard time believing that"

Her face fell more, and in that instant I wanted to go to her but instead remained still. "Why would I make something like that up, Adrian?" Her voice rose, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You were in love with Belikov just weeks ago. How do I know that you won't go running to him when he comes back? How do I know that you won't…?" I pause, feeling my voice breaking. "That you won't take off, the way you did last time, without any explanation"

Rose takes a step towards me, reaching for my hand but I step away from her. "Adrian, come on. You know that I never meant to hurt you. How many times do I have say that I am sorry?"

I shook my head. "Sorry doesn't change what you did, Rose. You have no idea how much it hurt. How do I know that you won't do it again?"

"Because I love you, Adrian. Isn't that enough reason for you?" She sighed, looking at ground for second before looking back up, her eyes meeting mine. "As for Dimitri, you got nothing to worry about. Besides he won't be coming back"

"But what if he does?"

"Adrian" Rose begins, approaching me, reaching for my hand and this time I didn't stop her. "Even if he does, I'm not going go back to him. I might always love him but it was over the moment he left. You are the one that I want to be with, Adrian. You got nothing to be afraid of"

"You sure that you want to be with me? You know that I am probably not good for you"

"I wouldn't be here in middle in night if I didn't want be with you" Rose responded, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"I love you, little Dhampir" I whisper, my arms wrapping around her waist as I place my forehead against hers. "I had, from a moment I saw you. No girl ever made me feel, the way you do. I can't bear to lose you"

Rose froze for moment, her eyes going wide. "You were in love with me since you met me?"

Adrian nodded. "There was something about you, something special" I told her, shyly smiling at her. "I knew that I had get to know you"

"That's why you were stalking me" Rose responded, with a laugh.

I felt my face flushing, so I looked away from her for a second. "I was not stalking you" I mumbled under my breath, before looking up at her again. My eyes met hers and when she smiled at me, it practically took my breath away.

I saw her watching me, and then I saw her leaning in closer towards me, our lips only inches apart. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Part of me knew that I should stop her; I knew that I would be the one hurt in the end. However, before I had chance to do anything, her lips touched mine and by then it was too late for me to stop.

I felt myself kissing her back, and then I felt her body pressing against mine. I shivered, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. Even though I wanted to keep on kissing her, I knew that I had put this to an end before it got any farther. I pulled away from her, stepping out of her arms. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closing them and glancing towards the ground. _What are you doing? You been wanting to get together with her from moment you met her. Now you are going to screw it all up._ The voices that I tried to ignore as I closed my eyes, placing my hands on top of my head. "We shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this" I mumbled under my breath.

"Adrian" I heard her voice besides me. I didn't look up. I couldn't. I knew that if I looked at her, I wouldn't be able to resist. That's the effect she had on me. "Adrian" She said, placing her hands on either side of my shoulders. "What are you so afraid of?"

I remained silent for moment, before letting my hands fall to my sides and lifted my head. "I'm not afraid" I denied it.

Rose sighed. "You're afraid of something"

"No" I responded, my voice coming out harsher then I intended it to be. "I think that you should leave, I don't want you here" I saw Rose's expression fall and I could tell by just looking that she was hurt. _What are you doing? Are you trying driving her away for good? _

"Adrian, you don't mean that"

"Just leave, Rose" I responded, walking towards the door and opening it.

Rose looked at me second; I saw both pain and concern filling her expression. She crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head at me. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on with you. This isn't you, Adrian"

I groaned from frustration. "You are impossible, little Dhampir. Can't you just let it go? I really like to go to bed"

"No, I can't" She responded, her voice soft. She took a step towards me and for moment observing me. "Besides you are just saying that, to get rid of me"

"I can't just forgive you, Rose. Just because you said sorry, doesn't magically make it all right"

Rose came to a halt. "If it bothered you that much, you shouldn't kiss me back!"

"If you didn't come here, if you didn't kiss me. It wouldn't happen. I was fine"

"Apparently you aren't. Come on, let's talk about it"

I shook my head at her. "I don't want talk about it Rose! I don't want talk to you. Get out!" I snapped, losing all my patience with her. I knew that if she stayed here any longer, I wouldn't be able to handle my desire for her. I opened the door wider, stepping aside.

"Adrian, you don't have to do this"

"Actually I do"

Sighing, she put up her hands in the air, frustrated. "Fine, you win" She walked towards the door, coming to pause near me as she leaned over, towards me. "This isn't over. I'm not giving up" Giving me a kiss on the cheek; she walked out of the door.

I watched her till she disappeared before closing the door and leaning against it. _What have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **Okay so last night i finished Bloodlines, which was amazing, plus Adrian was all over place pretty much and he's one of my favorites. But since it was 230am when i finished it, it was too late to write. But it inspired me to update. Especially since i don't know next time i will be able to. So here you go, Enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I practically darted out of the door, from Adrian's room. I could practically feel Adrian's eyes on me, as I walked away. I wanted to turn, to go to him. _If you do that, you are never going to leave. _The voice that kept me on going. The moment that I was out of Adrian's sign, tears that I been holding, feel down my eyes. Soon, my walk turned into a run, till I ended up all way back at my dorm. Running inside my dorm, I ran to my bed, burying my face in my pillows. _You really done it this time, now he hates you. _

I knew what I had to do; I had find a way to show him how much I love him. No matter what it took. I had to earn his trust back.

"Rose?" I heard Eddie's voice on the other end of the door. Groaning, I buried my face more in my pillow. Hoping that if I remained silent, maybe he would just go away. I groaned more when I heard the door opening, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Go away" I mumbled.

"Rose, come on. You have to get out of bed" Eddie said, attempting to pull blankets off me. Receiving a groan in reply. _Why can't he leave me alone? I just want to be alone. The only person that I want to see, or talk is Adrian. The one person who won't even talk to me anymore. _

Thinking about him, brings tears to my eyes. I bury my face in the pillows. "I don't have to do anything. Leave me alone, Eddie" I snap at him, my voice coming out rougher than I intended it to be.

"Rose…. Everyone is worried" He pauses, hesitating for a moment before speaking again. "I'm worried about you. You barely left your room in the past week" He said, his voice soft and I could feel him pulling at blankets again.

I tossed blankets aside and sat up, facing him. "I been out"

Eddie sighed. "Only when you had go to school. That's it. You barely go out anymore. Lissa is worried about you"

I wasn't sure why, but I felt anger building up. I sat up more on the bed, practically glaring at him. "Did she send you here?"

He shook his head. "No, I told you. I was worried about you. I wanted to see what is going on with you. You haven't been the same since…" his voice trailed off, and he glanced away from me. I knew what he was thinking; I knew what he wanted to say. I looked at him, figuring out what to say.

I leaned towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Since we got back. I know" I responded in soft voice. "But it's not just because of what happened to Mason. I mean, I do miss him but other things happened since then"

Eddie turned, facing me. I could see the ache, the Responsibility in his eyes. I squeezed his shoulder. "Like what?"

I shrugged, taking my hand away from his shoulder. I placed my hand through my now, tangled hair. "It doesn't matter" I told him, trying to reassure myself more than him. "Not anymore" I mumbled under my breath.

Eddie remained silent for a minute. "This has to do with Adrian, doesn't it?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide. _How can he possibly know that? Nobody knows that. Nobody know how I feel about Adrian, expect Lissa. _Then I dismissed the though, the moment I thought about it. I knew that Lissa wouldn't tell anyone, not after I made her promise not to. Would she? I watched Eddie. "W-hat about him?"

"Rose, I know how you feel about him"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I saw way you looked at him. But since you were all depressed, I confronted Lissa and she told me"

My eyes went wide for second. "She told you?" I mumbled under my breath, knowing that I will have to confront her about that later. But right now that was the last of my worries.

"She was worried about you"

"If she was worried, she could come talked to me herself" I responded, my anger rising. I instantly shook it away. I didn't want to deal with it right now; I had enough things to worry about as it was. "It doesn't matter how I feel Eddie. It's never going to happen, me and Adrian"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think, I know" I responded. Getting up from my bed, I walked towards the dresser and picked up the brush, in attempt to brush my tangled hair. "He hates me"

I heard his footsteps behind me. "Here, let me help you" He said as he came to my side, extending his hand towards my brush. After a second, I handed it to him. "He doesn't hate you, Rose"

I sighed, placing my hands on my lap. "You didn't''t see him a week ago, Eddie. We kissed but then he kicked me out and haven't talked to me ever since"

"He likes you. Trust me" He responded and I could feel brush going through my hair. "He's as miserable as you are, Rose"

I spun around so fast that Eddie stumbled back. "Sorry" I muttered an apology. "Did you um, see him?" Ever since I left his room a week earlier, he had been constantly on my mind. The way Dimitri used to be on my mind. It was different with Adrian, he wanted to be with me or at least he used to want be with me.

Eddie nodded. "I saw him yesterday actually" He responded. "Actually it's one of the other reasons that I came to see you" His voice turned serious, more serious than I heard him using before. "You have go see him; you have to talk to him, Rose"

I froze. My heart pounding in my chest. _Oh god. This can't be good. Something must have happened. Please, let Adrian be okay. _I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "I-Is he okay?"

"I don't think he is. Like you, he hasn't left his room. He's always drinking"

I rolled my eyes. "That's nothing new Eddie. He been drinking from the moment we met him"

Eddie shook his head. "Not like this" He paused for a moment. "I don't think he been sober in the past week. If he keeps this up. He's going to kill himself. Lissa and I tried to talk to him but he won't listen to us, but he'll listen to you"

I shook my head, getting up from the chair and walking towards my bed. "He won't listen to me, Eddie" I sat down, glancing at my hands. I knew that I should jump at the chance, to help him but I knew that he wouldn't let me. "Don't you think I tried to talk to him in past week? How am I supposed to help him if he won't even talk to me?"

"Since when did Rose Hathaway give up? You have to try again. If you truly love him, you need to try"

I nodded. He was right, I had to try, and I had find a way to rescue him. I knew that if I didn't, there is chance that I would lose him for good and then I would never be able to forgive myself. "You right, Eddie. I'm going go talk to him" I walked towards the door, before stopping and turning around. "Thank you"

Eddie smiled. "That's what friends are for. Good luck"

* * *

I came to halt in front of Adrian's room, the same way I had the past few times I been here. I knocked my heart pounding in my chest. Door opened, and I barely recognized Adrian as he stood in front of me with a bottle in his hand. He had circles underneath his eyes, and they looked bloodshot as if he hasn't slept for days. "What are you doing here?"

My heart dropped at his harsh words. "Adrian" I began, my voice breaking, seeing him like this, broke my heard and I knew that Eddie was right. "I came to see you. Give me the bottle, and we can talk"

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm fine"

I shook my head. My eyes meeting his. "You're not fine, Adrian. You're killing yourself, and I am here to help" I responded in soft, concerned voice. Before he has a chance to deny that he needs help, to kick me out, I wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling him close to me.


End file.
